


The New Girl

by gwevyan



Series: Anders and Mitchell [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, maybe slightly crackish, mostly self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwevyan/pseuds/gwevyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Rating is because it includes Anders.)  Ty and Dawn take a holiday, and Anders meets Dawn's temporary replacement.  Beginning of a series, but perfectly fine as a stand-alone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Girl

‘You can’t leave. You _can’t_.’ Anders dropped his voice into Bragi’s soft, gentle tones. ‘Dawn, I need you. You won’t really leave me here all alone, will you? Wouldn't you rather stay here with me than play the salmon to his ice-fisherman in some second-rate French hotel?’

Ty reached out to smack him upside the head and Anders dodged just in time. ‘You can drop the snake charmer act,’ he said. ‘She’s got earplugs.’ Ty helped Dawn on with her coat and Dawn smiled sweetly at him, eyes sparkling.

Anders mimed being sick.

Ty threw a paperclip at him.

‘Ow! All of this brotherly abuse! You see, Dawn? You have to stay here and protect me from attempted fratricide! And you, you’re a lot more violent than when you weren’t getting regular sex. It’s supposed to be the other way around.’

‘Earplugs,’ Ty reminded him. ‘And if I ever decide on fratricide, it won’t be an _attempt_.’ He gave Dawn a brief, chaste kiss and pushed her gently towards the door with a hand on the small of her back. Dawn turned back to give Anders a cheery wave, smiled happily and Ty, and left.

‘Nooo!’ Anders let out a wailing moan and slumped in his chair, forehead landing on his desk with a dully ringing thud. Ty snickered. Anders glared up at him and flipped him a rude gesture. ‘Fuck you,’ he grumbled. ‘Seriously, bro, how can I be expected to run my business without a secretary for three weeks while you’re off gallivanting around the world?’

Ty rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest. ‘Dogsbody, you mean,’ he pointed out. ‘Not secretary. And you don’t run this business anyway, she does. _And,_ because Dawn’s amazing and you don’t deserve her, she’s already organized a temp for you.’

Anders perked up. ‘Really? Who?’

Ty shrugged. ‘A friend of her cousin George in England, who just moved here a few weeks ago to get a new start after a bad time back there.’

‘Hmm.’ Anders considered a moment. Foreign, alone, grateful to her first employer in a new and unfamiliar country. Anders could work with that. He nodded and waved a hand imperiously at his brother. ‘I am satisfied. You may go.’

Ty snorted. ‘Oh, you’ll be satisfied, alright,’ he muttered. A car horn sounded outside. ‘Dawn’s worried about us running into traffic and missing our flight, I have to go. Your new secretary will be here in about a half hour. It wouldn’t hurt to have some of your nastier pornography out of sight by then.’

Anders nodded and grinned, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. ‘Oh, I’ll be ready and waiting.’

Ty rolled his eyes again and left.

TAJ

At ten twenty-five, Anders was busy. He quickly shoved things off his desk and into drawers, straightened the cushions on the sofa, hid the dirty magazines away, and called a florist to bring round a basic seasonal bouquet to go on Dawn’s desk. He’d probably bed the girl, sure, but he also needed her to actually do Dawn’s job. It wouldn’t hurt to sweeten her up a little bit.

Maybe he should get a candy bowl while Dawn was away, he’d always wanted a candy bowl in the office but Dawn never let him have one….

At ten thirty-five, Anders was lounging indolently in his chair, ready. The new chick would find him a _perfect_ boss, attentive and relaxed and kind and only too willing to show her around the city. Especially lunch spots. And the nightlife.

The door opened. He licked his lips. She was from England, right? Probably a blonde, fair, rosy-cheeked girl with blue eyes and an easy blush that he’d find ways to bring out at every opportunity. Average height, oval face, a little soft around the edges.  Maybe he should tell her there's a mandatory uniform, something slinky and high and low in all the right places.  She'd never know-

A fingerless-gloved hand gripped the side of the door and a dark, curly head stuck around. ‘Hi! Are you Anders?’ The man’s deep voice was thoroughly cheerful and heavily Irish. Anders dropped his seductive act and strode forward, jovial smile in place and hand outstretched.

‘Anders Johnson, public relations god, at your service. How can I help you?’

That bright, chipper grin grew even wider and his guest threw the door open, seizing Anders’ hand in a strong grip. ‘Hey! I’m Mitchell. Dawn’s friend.’

Anders stared.

Mitchell raised his eyebrows and looked a little hesitant. ‘Your…new assistant?’

Anders staggered backwards to the sofa before he collapsed.


End file.
